The present invention relates to a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine, particularly for hosiery knitting machines and the like.
It is known that the transfer of digital data from one part of a machine to another can occur in various manners, the simplest being provided by a wired connection. However, this solution can entail considerable drawbacks if the transfer of digital data has to occur between a rotating part and a fixed part of the machine. In this case, the wired connection does not allow complete freedom of rotation of the rotating part with respect to the fixed part and is therefore not suitable for this type of machine.
There are also systems for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part which use sliding contacts and in which therefore there is a true physical contact between the rotating part and the fixed part. This solution, as mentioned earlier for the wired connection (which also provides, in any case, a physical connection between the rotating part and the fixed part), entails a drawback due to mechanical wear of the system, which leads to a reduced life of the device and to the generation of false contacts which impair the transmission of digital data between one portion and the other of the machine.
Optical devices are also available for transmitting digital data between two parts of a machine, but they can transmit data only when the transmitter and the receiver face each other, and therefore this entails a very small data transmission window with respect to the period, for example, of rotation of the rotating part of the machine.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine, particularly for hosiery knitting machines and the like, which allows, without physical contact between the transmitter and the receiver, to transfer digital data with a transfer which can occur throughout the path of rotation of the rotating part of the machine.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine which allows to avoid false contacts and therefore an incorrect data transfer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine in which the life of the device is considerably extended with respect to conventional devices, which are limited by mechanical wear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine which is highly versatile and allows to easily swap the part meant to be rigidly coupled to the rotating part and the part that is rigidly coupled to the fixed part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine which is highly reliable, relatively easy to manufacture and at competitive costs.
These and other object which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a device for transferring digital data between a rotating part and a fixed part of a machine, particularly for hosiery knitting machines and the like, characterized in that it comprises data transmission means and data reception means, said data reception means being arranged so as to face said data transmission means, said data transmission means and said data reception means being arranged on two separate parts of said machine, of which one is movable and the other one is fixed.